Deodorant compositions are well known for use in controlling malodors associated with human perspiration. These malodors develop from human perspiration primarily as the result of microbial interaction with sweat gland secretions which then produces pungent fatty acids. Deodorant compositions typically contain deodorant actives such as antimicrobial agents to help control the microbial development of such malodors, and/or they can contain deodorizing fragrances that help to mask the sensory perception of the malodors.
Most deodorant compositions which contain antimicrobial agents and/or fragrances to control or mask malodors resulting from perspiration are typically formulated as deodorant sticks which also contain a gellant or other structurant, and a polar alcohol solvent to help solubilize the gellant or other structurant. These deodorant formulations are typically applied topically to the underarm or other area of the skin, and in addition to being effective at controlling or masking perspiration malodors these deodorant sticks can provide acceptable aesthetics such as clarity, ease of application, cool and refreshing feel on application, lack of powdery residue, and dry feel. Although these deodorant sticks are quite poplar and commonly used to control or mask malodors associated with human perspiration, many of these alcohol-containing deodorant sticks are also harsh to the skin and can cause excessive skin irritation after topical application.
Other attempts at controlling malodors resulting from perspiration include the use of odor absorbers such as activated charcoal and zeolites. Deodorant compositions which contain these perspiration malodor absorbing agents are typically formulated as aqueous lotions, aqueous roll-ons, and aqueous soft deodorant gels which comprise the odor absorber, and an aqueous liquid carrier. These activated charcoal and zeolite odor absorbing agents, however, can be ineffective when wet and are known to be inefficient at absorbing odors when they are included in aqueous systems, especially when the aqueous compositions are applied to the skin and the activated charcoal or zeolite comes in contact with human body fluids such as sweat.
Another attempt at controlling malodors resulting from perspiration include the use of cyclodextrin odor controlling agents. The use of cyclodextrins to absorb odors including body odors such as perspiration malodors, is well known. Deodorant compositions which contain cyclodextrin perspiration malodor controlling agents are also typically formulated as aqueous lotions, aqueous roll-ons, and aqueous soft deodorant gels. The aqueous soft deodorant gels are also referred to as deodorant creams. A typical example of such a cream deodorant formulation includes an alcohol-containing cream which comprise the cyclodextrin, an inorganic or polymeric gellant or thickening agent, and a polar alcohol solvent to help solubilize the gellant or thickening agent. These cyclodextrin-containing deodorant creams tend to be mild to the skin, and can be effective at preventing or eliminating perspiration malodors. Many consumers, however, still prefer the convenience of using a solid deodorant stick that is mild to the skin, and that is extremely effective at controlling perspiration malodors.
It has now been found that aqueous solid deodorant sticks can be formulated to contain cyclodextrin odor controlling agents which are extremely safe and mild to the skin, and which provide exceptional perspiration malodor controlling benefits. These new aqueous solid deodorant stick compositions comprise cyclodextrin that is highly effective in absorbing perspiration malodors, and that provides for improved perspiration malodor control without resulting in skin irritation after the compositions have been topically applied to the skin.
It has also been found that anhydrous deodorant compositions which are useful for preventing or eliminating malodors associated with perspiration can also be formulated to contain cyclodextrin odor controlling agents which are extremely safe and mild to the skin. Like the new aqueous solid deodorant sticks described above, these anhydrous deodorants provide for improved perspiration malodor control while also being non-irritating to the skin. These anhydrous deodorants, however, can be formulated as soft deodorant gels or sticks and preferably comprise non-polymeric gelling agents.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an aqueous solid deodorant stick composition which provides improved perspiration malodor control, and which is extremely safe and mild to the skin. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an aqueous solid deodorant stick composition which contain cyclodextrin odor controlling agents to provide highly effective perspiration malodor absorbing benefits. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide anhydrous soft deodorant gel or stick compositions which are mild and non-irritating to the skin, and which contain cyclodextrin odor controlling agents which provide improved perspiration malodor controlling benefits.